Indiana Jones and the cotfr part four: A lucrative offer
by 80s Dave
Summary: After teaching Indy meets his old friend Harold Oxlex from London. Oxley tells Indy about The 'rising light guild', a group dedicated to good causes, and tells of an outrageous and generous offer to help track down a stolen ring.


Ext. Marshall Collage- day

We see a shot of the outside of Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut.

Int. Indy's Class room – day

Inside Indy is giving a lecture to students about ancient civilizations. Drawn on his board is a diagram of the Giza pyramid.

Indy: So as we discussed earlier in the hour, it was during the rule of Khufu, (Indy writes Khufu on the chalkboard and underlines it) that the great pyramid of Giza was built. You can see here in diagram b, the pyramid had both ascending and descending passages; the queens chamber here and then of course the king's chamber represented by this box here. Now as you may have already guessed the great pyramid we know today was quite different from when it was first finished after a 20 year construction in about the year 2560 B.C. However over the years much looting and erosion has shaped the pyramid to its current form.

Just then the bell rings for dismissal

Indy: Ok class we'll continue tomorrow with the study on ancient civilizations finishing here first, and then diving right into early Greek and discussing how there mythology shaped the culture. Be sure to read chapter 7. I should be in my office every day this week except Friday. I'll have to leave immediately after class with the teachers for a staff meeting.

Just then the office secretary comes in the class just as the students leave.

Secretary: Professor you have a gentleman here to see you. I told him he could wait in your office. I also set the folders you asked for on your desk next to your mail.

Indy: ok thank you Mrs. Williams.

Int. Indy's office- day

Indy walks through the door inside his cluttered office to see a man with his back turned to Indy sitting in Indy's revolving office chair.

Indy: Can I help you?

Man: You can start by getting me a more comfortable seat!

He spins around to reveal that it is Indy's old close friend from college Harold Oxley.

Indy: Harold Oxley?! How are you my friend? And what are you doing all the way out here?

Harold: I am doing great. Come on Indiana let us go eat something and talk.

Int. restaurant- day

Shot of Indy and Harold at an Italian restaurant eating and drinking.

Harold: You know this is quite the establishment you have here near your home. It reminds me of our weekly visits to that pizzeria we use to go to in Chicago during college. Do you remember those times?

Indy: (chuckles lightly) You spent more time obsessing over the Mitchell-hedges skull than you did studying your textbooks.

Harold: Yes those where good days. We became the closest of friends then. In fact when it comes to archeology you're the one friend I can count on the most.

Indy: I was surprised you even contacted me after what five, six years?

Harold: Yes well I recently heard about you liberating a ruby statue at the New York fair. You made quite an impressive escape I heard.

Indy: Wait. You heard about that!?

Harold: Yes! My friend from New York told me.

Indy: (chuckles) is her name Lucille Banes?

Harold: Yes! We grew up together. We even dated a few weeks. Her father loaned me some money for college once.

Indy: So you're her friend from England she spoke of. Small world.

Harold: Yes how do you know her?

Indy: I lead a dig that was financed by her father some years ago, and we became friends.

Harold: Well that's interesting. Anyways allow me explain now why I have come all the way from England to visit with you. I wish I could say it where a leisurely visit but this particular trip is strictly business I'm afraid.

Indy: I see. So why exactly are you here?

Harold: I have a splendid Opportunity Henry. Four months ago I joined the rising light guild. There an organization dedicated to helping the community with problems.

Indy: Yes I've heard of the Rising Light. I'm afraid I know very little of them. You said they help with problems? What kind?

Harold: Oh any problems. Help struggling families, for example. The members are all well respected in society and we use are wealth and influence to serve those less fortunate than us. Now to business. They have had a ring in their possession since there formation in I believe it was 1914.

Indy: A ring?

Harold: Yes! It's the guilds most sacred object and they are desperate to have it back.

Indy: What do you mean have it back? What happened to this ring?

Harold: Well apparently it was stolen by the highest member of the guild, and hidden in an icy mountain cavern somewhere in Africa.

Indy: There must be a thousand mountains in Africa. Do they even know which one it is?

Harold: Not a clue. But Henry, they swear they know the whereabouts of the rising light's old master.

Indy: Wait a second! Why did the guilds leader take the ring in the first place?

Harold: I for one don't know the whole story, but apparently there was a falling out of sorts and the ring was stolen when the guild's master took off.

Indy: I still don't understand what you want my help for.

Harold: Basically I need someone I can trust with the field work. Someone with your profile for adventure. I admit I alone can't provide them with what they need. I spent most of my time behind a desk studding and teaching. I have very little experience when it comes to the 'thrill of the hunt' as they say. I'm asking you as a friend.

Indy: I don't know Harold. I have my responsibilities to the university to think of. Maybe in 2 or 3 months I can take some time off. Dropping everything now would just be impossible.

Harold: The Rising Light Guild is prepared to reward us eminsly for our service.

Indy: Yeah? What's there offer?

Harold: Within reason...anything you wish.


End file.
